Legally Yours
by LycanBeks
Summary: Harvey Specter didn't expect to meet a woman that intrigued him as much as Layla Russo. He especially didn't think he would meet her in a bar. While he tries to pursue her, he finds a few skeletons in her closet. Can these two overcome them or will they fall apart? Harvey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

Layla Russo- Birthday: April 22, 1982. Age: 29. Eyes: Brown. Hair: brown. Height: 5'6. Weight: 125 lbs. Personality: sweet and kind but can be a pitbull when she is provoked. Mother: Roseanna Russo, an amateur singer, dancer, and artist. Siblings from mother: Adam (36, basketball player), Johnny (36, boxer and mechanic), Carina (33, dance teacher), and Nikki (26, amateur singer). Father: Jacob Cooper, a high profile lawyer in Chicago. Siblings from father: Charlotte (35, entrepreneur), Jacob Junior (34, lawyer), Leon (32, lawyer). Undergradute: Brown University. Law School: Harvard. Lives in Queens near the Manhattan border. Job: Waitress and janitor.

Julia Russo- Birthday: July 17, 2008. Age: 3. Eyes: Hazel. Hair: brown. Personality: Shy and sweet. Loves her dance and piano classes. Goes to a preschool in Manhattan. Mother: Layla Russo. Father: Spencer Jones, a lawyer and professor at Harvard Law School.

Chapter 1

In a small apartment in Queens, a woman was straightening her hair long brown hair. When she was close to finishing, she said, "Baby, are you almost done cause we got to go?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have everything packed. Your jammies, your clothes, your toothbrush."

"Yup." The young girl said who was a mirror image of the woman except for her hazel eyes.

"What about Peggy?"

"Oh, I almost forgot my bunny." The young girl ran out of the room into her own and grabbed her stuffed rabbit.

The woman came out of her room with a soft smile and picked up her daughter's small duffle bag and her large purse. "Jules. Come on. Otherwise you'll be late for your sleep over with your cousins."

"I'm coming." Julia ran out of her room clutching her rabbit and put on her coat and backpack.

"O.k. Let's go." The two got on the subway to get to Manhattan. They got off the subway and started walking towards a large brownstone. The woman knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a minute, a woman came to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hey, sorry we're late. Go ahead sweetie." Julia went inside the house after hugging the second woman.

"Layla, you could just use the key I gave you. This is your brother's house."

"Alicia, I will only use that key for emergencies. Thank you so much for taking Jules for the night."

"No problem. You know we love having her and it's good for her to see her cousins."

"Yeah it is."

"Layla, you know if you ever want to stay here and get out of Queens, we will be happy to have the two of you."

"That's sweet of you to offer but Julia and I are fine where we are right now. Anyways I need to go before I'm late. Thank you again. I'll come get her tomorrow."

"Come by tomorrow around two we're going to have a barbecue."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Layla walked to her job at a bistro called "Chandra's" where she waitressed and tended the bar. She just made it for her shift when she walked in that Saturday night. "Layla, you just made it, girl." another waitress named Kaylee said.

"I know. But I made it." She said getting her notepad and tying her black apron around her waist. She knew that Saturday nights were busy but this one seemed busier than usual. "Kay, what's going on tonight?"

"Oh, there are a couple of parties tonight not to mention it's the birthday of the head of a huge law firm in New York."

"Really? Which one?"

"Didn't think to ask. But that's her." Kaylee said pointing to an elegant looking female that was surrounded by men in suits.

"Oh I think that is Jessica Pearson from Pearson-Hardman. I saw her picture in an article the other day."

"Oh, cool. I wonder what it would be like to be one of them, you know? Be this bug tough guy that doesn't need to play by the rules."

"That's not what a lawyer is."

"Then what are they?"

"They're people that know the law and can find ways around it to help people."

"Whatever. But have you noticed how gorgeous some of them are?"

"Failed to." She said not looking up at any of the lawyers from fixing her notepad.

"Well you should. That one over there is gorgeous. You should go for it. The last time you got some was I can only imagine when your daughter was born."

"What are you talking about, Kay? I dated that guy a few months ago and we dated for about four months. Did you think I was celibate that entire time?"

"No, but you need a good fu-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't need anything. I just need to get through tonight without any problems." She looked up and said, "Which tables am I working tonight?"

"Chandra wants you working those tables there. Good luck with the lawyers."

"Thanks, Kay. I'll talk to you later." Layla walked over to a group of Pearson-Hardman associates and was ready to take their order. "Hi, my name is Layla, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get any of you?"

A chubby blond piped up, "I'll just have a beer."

"Me too." Another skinny blond said.

"What about the rest of you?" Layla asked.

"I'll have a beer and a side order of you." One of the associates said snaking his arm around Layla's waist.

"Kyle, stop it." The skinny blond said.

"No that's o.k. I'm not on the menu, but if you want to continue with this enriching conversation, I will file a sexual harassment suit which last time I checked was a crime in all fifty states, so we can continue with this she said no and he said yes crap but I have to get back to work. I concept you should be familiar with but considering your still groping me you obviously haven't been doing your job very well. So if you'll excuse me. I will be back with your drink orders." She said with a smile with directed to the two blond men and a look of contempt to Kyle.

She walked over to the bar and placed the orders and whispered under her breath, "Asshole."

There was a tall, slicked back hair, and a custom made, tailored suit. The man looked at her with a smirk gracing his lips and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry. I wasn't talking to you." She said with a blush. "Just some douche bag lawyer that clearly skipped the lectures that dealt with sexual harassment."

The man couldn't help but chuckle and take a sip of his single malt before saying, "Well some guys are just like."

"Yeah and let me guess, you're going to tell me that you're different."

"No. That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that most men are like that, especially in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"Wow. That is some line. Do you use that on all of the girls?" She said with a smile.

"Absolutely." He said with a grin.

"Wipe that cheesy grin off your face, Mr..."

"Specter. Harvey Specter."

"Layla Russo. And I'm assuming by that suit that you work at Pearson-Hardman."

"That is some guess."

"Well I'm pretty good at reading people." Layla said.

"Huh, me too."

Right at that moment, the owner of the restaurant, Chandra, came up on the stage and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight and Welcome to Chandra's. I'm Chandra Lewis. Now usually at this time, we have performance ready for you but do to extenuating circumstances our scheduled performance is unable to attend. But this presents me with a great opportunity. Thirty years ago, on this very day in fact, when I first opened this restaurant, a good friend of mine, sang here. Fourteen years ago, she tragically passed, but she left behind children, one of which is here now."

"Oh God, no." Layla said covering her face.

"What's the matter?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing, it's just something I feel like is going to happen which I don't want to happen.

"Layla has been blessed with her mother's talent. Layla, come up here and sing something for us."

Layla kept shaking her head no but Chandra was insistent. "Come up here, Layla."

"Tom, give me a shot of tequila please. Stat."

"Stat? Are you doctor now?" Harvey asked.

"Stat means medical emergency and this is a medical emergency. I can't get over my stage fright without a shot of something. So, Tom, where is that shot?" Tom brought over the tequila with some salt and lime wedges but she ignored them took the shot straight. "Ahh." she said after taking the shot and turning around and walking to the stage. The entire time, Harvey had a grin on his face. He kept looking at her intently to see how she was going to do.

When she got up on the stage, Layla's nervousness had returned but she still cued the band to start. She sang Donna Summer's "On the Radio." It started off rocky due to her nerves but she eventually got over them and killed it. She received a standing ovation and came off the stage after a couple more songs. As she walked back over to the bar, Harvey raised his tumbler as a toast. "Very nice job." He said.

"Let me buy you a drink." He said.

"Now you wouldn't try to sleep with me by trying to get me drunk would you Mr. Specter?"

"I would never." He said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you wouldn't. Hey, Tom, can you get me a tequila sunrise."

"A tequila sunrise?"

"I like fruit drinks. And yes I am a total girl for liking them."

"Wasn't going to say anything." Harvey said taking a sip of his drink.

Just then Jessica came over and said, "Ah, Harvey, here you. Talking to the star of the night. You wouldn't be anywhere else would you?"

"Nope." Harvey said.

"Jessica Pearson, I loved your piece in the Harvard Law Review about ethics and law." Layla said.

"I didn't know anyone read that."

"I did. I read it one day when I was browsing online."

"Well thank you. Harvey, I'll see you on Monday."

When Jessica walked away, Harvey looked at Layla increduoulsly, "How did you know about that?"

"I really did read it."

"I'm sure you did."

"I especially liked the part about pro-bono work. How they are being passed off so to bring in 'bigger fish'."

"Layla, I'm not paying you to talk with good looking men at the bar so get back to work." Chandra said coming up to them.

"I have to get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your night." Layla said.

Harvey couldn't stop staring at her for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This starts at the end of season 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

Chapter 2

Harvey Specter was staring out the window of his penthouse apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about Layla. Most waitresses would call him on his bullshit but would end up going home with him in the end. But not Layla, she was different. She wasn't impressed by any of the degrees the lawyers at Pearson-Hardman had.

He walked out of his condo to go back to Chandra's. When he walked in, he was looking for Layla and he found her tending the bar. She was laughing at something one of her coworkers said. Considering it was a Sunday night, the restaurant was almost empty so she was able to act carefree.

Harvey made his way over to the bar and waited a second before sitting down. Layla looked up and poured him a glass of single malt discreetly. She walked over to his side of the bar and placed the tumbler in front of him. "Here you go, Mr. Specter."

"Thank you, Layla, and please call me Harvey. How did you remember my name and what I like to drink?" He asked after taking a sip.

"Same way you remembered my name." Layla answered.

"Oh so you like pretty girls. O.k. You know I hadn't pegged you as the type to bat for the other team."

"No. As a lawyer you retain valuable information, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I do the same thing that you lawyers do."

"Yeah about that, how do you know so much about law and lawyers and even my boss' paper on ethics? How do you know about all of that?"

"I just met you. So why would I tell you all of my secrets? Would you reveal all of your secrets to a total stranger?"

"Good point." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"So why are you her all by your lonesome?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you." Harvey said.

"Wow. Another good line. You must be some charmer. And on a good day, that would probably work on any dimwitted waitress but it won't work on me. So stop trying with your cheesy pick-up lines with me. If you really want to dazzle me, you're going to have to think of something else."

As she was walking away, he said, "You're a straight shooter and don't take people's bullshit. I like that."

She looked at him critically for a second before saying, "Thank you."

She walked away from him and he couldn't help but smirk. Before Harvey was leaving, he left his credit card along with his tip. Layla saw the credit card and put it into the safe for safe keeping.

The next morning, Harvey walked into the office and sat at his desk. He kept reading the same sentence over and over but it wasn't sinking in. "Donna, get in here!"

"You bellowed?"

"I need you to file a complaint against someone."

"Who?"

"Layla Russo. She works at Chandra's."

"The singer from the other night? What did she do?"

"She has something of mine and I would like it back."

"What does she have?"

"My credit card."

"I'll file the paperwork right away." Donna said even though she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the credit card.

Layla was in the middle of her work day, when her friends dragged her to lunch. On her way back she saw a man in a suit sitting at the bar. He came up to her and said, "Layla Russo?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You've been served." He said handing her documents.

"Wait what? What the hell is? Who is suing me?"

"All I know is they told me to bring this to you."

"But who is suing me?"

"Why don't you use your eyes."

Layla started reading through the article and found the name of the plaintiff. "Harvey Specter? What the hell!?"

"What is it?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm being sued for stealing Harvey Specter's credit card."

"Who's Harvey Specter?" Jerry asked.

"The guy who was at the bar last night."

"Oh the hot one." Kaylee said.

"I'm not going to stand for this. I'm going to settle this right now."

Layla walked to the bus station and got off the stop that was closest to Pearson-Hardman. She walked into the building and saw security blocking the doors. As she was walking to the elevators, one of the men stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have an appointment with someone at the firm?"

"Yes, I have a meeting with Harvey Specter. He's expecting me. We're going to discuss a case." She said smoothly and giving the guard a dazzling smile. She miraculously managed to keep her anger in check even though she was ready to blow at any second.

"Alright. Go on up. You have yourself a nice day and I hope you win your suit."

"Oh I intend to."

She got into the elevator and made her way up to the fiftieth floor. She walked into the office and made her way over to Harvey's office. With each step that she took, her anger grew. As she was walking to his office, he ran into a beautiful red head and an exotic beauty. "Woah, can I help you?" The red head asked.

"No." Layla said walking off.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you are going?" The red head asked walking after her.

"I have a meeting with that prick, Harvey Specter."

"No one gets in to see Harvey without an appointment." The red head said running after her.

"Look, I am going in to see him, trust me when I say that he'll see me."

"Wait-"

But Layla made it to Harvey's office and stormed in and slammed the documents on his desk. "You no good son of a bitch. You think this is funny."

"Layla Russo, nice to see you again." Harvey said calmly.

"You prick, how could you do something like this?"

"I am going to call security." the red head said.

"Donna, don't do that." Harvey said. "You have my credit card what was I supposed to do? I thought you might use it to buy something."

"You knew damn well I wouldn't."

"Well how could I know that? You haven't shared all of your secrets with me."

"You are a prick. I took your credit card and put it in the safe at the restaurant. It's what we do for all of the clients until it can be returned. It's policy. But you know what. Here you go. Here's your credit card back. In fact, why don't you take mine too. It's not platinum like yours but maybe you can get some pocket change or something." She said throwing her credit card at him right as security walked in. "Don't worry, I'm leaving." she said walking out of the office.

Harvey couldn't help but smirk. He got up and followed Layla out of the building. He saw her standing on the sidewalk trying to light up a cigarette. "Oh come on." She said struggling with the lighter.

Harvey took out his lighter and lit it. He offered her the light and she looked up at him. "Oh great. What the hell do you want now?"

"Just offering you a light." He said with a smile.

She reluctantly lit her cigarette with his lighter and then started walking away from him. "Wait a minute I thought we were going to talk about that law suit?"

"That is a bullshit lawsuit and you know it. And if you want to do something about it, then do something. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someplace I have to be." She started walking away when he followed her.

"Where do you have to be?"

"None of you business."

"Well let me give you a ride then."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're the jerkoff that tried to sue me." She continued to walk off when Harvey got into his car and had Ray follow behind her at the exact same pace.

Layla walked off, but turned around when she heard cars honking angrily and saw Harvey's car driving behind her at the exact same pace that she was walking. "Are you stalking me? Cause as a lawyer you should know that that is illegal in all fifty states."

"I know that but I'm willing to overlook that fact."

The honking increased and Layla looked at Harvey and said, "You know with the pace you're going someone just may shoot you."

"That's why you should get into the car."

"Come on, honey, go with him will you?" One of the other drivers yelled out.

Harvey shrugged and gave her an innocent smile. "You know what fine. Move over." She said walking over to his and getting in while Harvey scooted over.

Harvey just kept smiling at her and she said, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I smack you."

"Let me ask you something. How did you get up to the fiftieth floor?"

"I flashed the security guards downstairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No you, jackass, I told them I had a meeting with Harvey Specter concerning a lawsuit. And I did tell the truth so don't even tell me that I lied."

"Wasn't going to." He said with a smile.

"Where to Mr. Specter?" the driver asked.

"Ray, ask Ms. Russo."

"Where to Ms. Russo?" Ray asked.

"Um, to Vanderbilt Ave, please."

"You hear that, Ray, Vanderbilt Ave."

As they were driving, Ray said, "Alright, Mr. Specter, who wrote this song?"

The song was the Rolling Stones' 'Brown Sugar'. "Jagger and Richards. Who was the producer?"

"Jimmy Miller. When was it recorded?"

"December 1969." Layla answered. Both men looked at her and she said, "What? I like good music. What are you guys doing?"

"Ray and I ask each other about the great bands of all time. It takes our mind off other stuff."

"Oh. Well let's go then. I'll school both of you."

By the time they reached Vanderbilt Ave, Layla had impressed both of them. Layla got out of the car and Harvey followed after her. "So why are you here?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you're interesting."

Just then a bell rang and a little girl ran up to Layla yelling, "Mama."

Layla's face lit up and she bent down and hugged the young girl and lifted her up on to her hip. "Hi, baby."

Harvey was shocked but he masked it quickly and smiled. "Hi, what's your name?" Harvey asked.

"Julia." The young girl answered shyly.

"Hi, Julia. I'm Harvey. I'm a friend of your mom's."

"Hi."

"Still find me interesting, Harvey?" She said walking away.

"You are full of surprises, Ms. Russo. Where are you two headed?" Harvey asked once he caught up to them.

"Harvey, you've done enough for one day."

"No come on I'll take you two anywhere you want to go. I insist." Layla looked unsure for a second before nodding.

They drove over to Fifth St and got out with Harvey following behind them into the building. "Baby, why don't you go get ready for your lesson, alright?"

Harvey looked around and saw it was a school for music, art, and dance. "Your daughter takes dance lessons?"

"Yes, she does. Excuse me for a second." She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform.

"You're a janitor?" Harvey asked when she walked back out.

"It's how my daughter can take lessons hear."

"Maybe we should talk now?" Harvey said.

"Maybe we should."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

Chapter 3-

Layla was working diligently and was trying to ignore Harvey's stare. "You know when I said we should talk, I meant that we should actually talk? You know exchange words?" Harvey said.

Layla sighed but then said, "Ask away."

"So you have a daughter?"

"Really? That's how we're starting this?" Harvey just looked at her and she said, "Yeah, she's my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's three. Going to be four in July."

"She's young. What were you twenty when you had her?"

"No." She said with an eye roll. "If you think I'm only twenty three, then you need to have your eyes checked."

"So how old were you when she was born?"

"Twenty six."

"So you're twenty nine now. You married?"

"No. And before you ask, her father is not in either of our lives."

"Why not?"

"As far as I'm concerned, he is just the sperm donor and nothing more. I have not seen or heard from him since I was twenty six. And I couldn't be happier about it."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"He wasn't the man I thought he was."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"O.k. so next question. Where did you learn all of that stuff about law terms and even Jessica's article?"

"How do you think I learned everything that I know?"

"The only way you can know all that you know, is if you actually attended some type of law school but that is impossible."

"How is that impossible?"

"Because why else would you be a waitress right now instead of a lawyer?"

"Because I got pregnant with Julia during my third year and I didn't want to be constantly working long hours during her formative years. I wanted to form some type of relationship with her. I wanted to be there for her. If I became a lawyer I wouldn't be able to do that."

"But you could have given her a better life."

"That's assuming I found a good firm to work in. And the chances of anyone hiring me with a newborn when they had others with less responsibilities, someone who would be able to work the long hours without having to worry about getting home to take care of their daughter, would have a million times better chance than I would have ever had."

"So you didn't even try?"

"I couldn't take that chance. It was my dream to be a lawyer and I didn't want my hopes dashed, which I knew they would be if I applied for a job at any firm."

"I know my boss would have hired you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because that job would have meant more to you, so you would have worked harder than any of the other associates at the firm. Not to mention you are a strong woman, which Jessica likes."

"Yeah well I wasn't willing to take that chance."

"I take it that you're not much of a gambler?"

"I was, actually, when I was a teenager, and even when I was in law school, but that all changed when I found out that I was a pregnant with Julia. She changed me, for the better."

"You must really love her if you gave up all of your dreams for her."

"Yeah I do. And I would do it all over again."

"That's very admirable." Harvey said.

"Yeah and you probably think that I'm a sucker or a fool for doing that?"

"Nope, I'm not thinking that at all."

"Why not?"

"Because you made the best of a bad situation. I do the same thing for my clients everyday."

Before anything else could be said, Julia ran up to her mother wearing her pink leotard, tights, and tutu. Layla lifted her up and swung her onto her hip. "Hi, baby, how was your lesson?"

"It was good. I liked the new dance we are learning."

"That's good. We can talk all about it at dinner. Go change."

"O.k." Julia wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to the locker room.

"I should go and help her get changed."

"Where are you two going to dinner?" Harvey asked before he even realized it. Layla stopped at the door and looked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"I don't know yet. Probably just take her home and make some pasta or something."

"Well I've got a better offer for you. Let me take you two out."

"What?"

"Let me take you two out for dinner. No strings attached."

"I don't know."

"Come on. A good meal and good conversation, what do you have to lose?"

"I don't know. All of the evidence has proven that you have stalking tendencies and can possibly be dangerous." She said with a smile.

"I oh, sweetheart, I can be dangerous, but only to those that cross me." He said with a smirk. "I'll be waiting outside."

Layla went to help Julia get changed into jeans and a shirt and her coat. By the time they got outside, Harvey was leaning against the car. "What took you two so long? I thought you two went out the back?"

"No nothing like that. Julia just has a lot of energy and kept running around."

"Well you two ready then?" Harvey said with a smile.

"Where are we going, mama?" Julia asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Ask Harvey, sweetie."

"Mr. Harvey, where are we going?" Julia asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, Ms. Julia, do you like pizza and ice cream?" Julia nodded her head vigorously. "Well we're going to my favorite pizza place. Their ice cream is not bad either. So ready to go?" Harvey asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

They got into the car and drove over to "Sal's Pizzeria".

Harvey ordered a pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese and a fully loaded pizza. They sat down and waited for their food. "Mama, can I go play those games."

"Sure, baby." She said going into her purse to take out some quarters but Harvey beat her to it and handed her five dollars worth.

"Julia, if you run out, come back and I'll give you some more."

Julia beamed and cutely said, "Thank you." before running off over to the games.

"She's adorable and full of energy. How do you keep up with her?"

"Well I just let her run amok until she gets tired, then putting her to bed is a breeze. And if that doesn't work a just slip her a Xanax." She said with a click of her tongue. Harvey couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on. What do you do?"

"Well I let her be free but she's usually calm by the time she gets home. And if not then I put on some jazz music and read her a book. That usually lulls her to sleep."

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, I especially love Nina Simone and Billy Holiday and of course Frank Sinatra."

"I like that them too. I have their records. I play them all the time."

Their food came and they called Julia over. Julia came over with a disappointed look on her face. "What's the matter, Julia?" Harvey asked.

"I can't get a stuffed animal from the crane machine." she said with a pout and pointing to it.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, beating those things is a hidden talent of mine. And I'll teach you how to get a toy from there."

"Really?" She immediately perked up.

"Of course. Along with some ice cream."

"Thank you, Mr. Harvey."

They're dinner was pleasant with most of the conversation being between Julia and Harvey with Layla putting in her input here and there. "O.k., Julia which one do you want?" Harvey asked after they ate their ice cream and taking her to the machine.

"I want the purple bunny, please."

"How about the bunny and the dolphin?"

"O.k. Teach me." Harvey laughed and showed her how to maneuver the crane just right to get what she wanted.

When the dolphin came out, Julia jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Again! Again!"

"Alright. You ready to try it yourself?"

"Yeah." Harvey help her at first then let go and let her get it herself.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Yeah you did." Harvey said with a smile.

"Mama, did you see? Did you see?"

"Yes I did. What do you say to Harvey?"

"Thank you, Mr. Harvey."

Harvey crouched down to her level and said, "Julia, you can just call me Harvey."

"O.k. Harvey." She said before hugging him. "Thank you."

Harvey was shocked and stiffened for a moment before hugging her back and whispered, "You're welcome. So where do you two ladies live? I'll give you a ride home."

"Harvey, you've done more than enough. I couldn't ask you to-"

"You weren't asking, I'm offering. Come on." Harvey took them back to their apartment in Queens. "So this I where you two live?"

"Yup. Probably not as glamorous as your place in Manhattan, but we're happy."

They were silent for a minute before Harvey said, "I'd like to see you again."

"Harvey, this is not a good idea."

"What isn't?"

"Getting involved with me. We're too different. Thank you for dinner and for helping Julia but we shouldn't go past tonight. Have a good night." She said calmly.

Layla was at work when Kaylee asked, "So how was last night?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine or did you do someone fine?"

"What?"

"Come on, I didn't hear from you all last night, so I could only assume that you had a very good night with that fine ass lawyer."

"Well I didn't we just went out to dinner with Julia." She added the last quickly before Kaylee could say anything.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"So are you going to see him again?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kaylee asked shocked.

"Because I have a daughter who might get attached and what if it doesn't work out between us. Then not only are we hurt, but so is she. And the chances of it working is next to impossible, he and I are too different."

"You are using Julia as a crutch to keep men at arm's length after what happened with Julia's father and you are going to end up alone because of it."

Harvey was going over some briefs when Donna walked in and placed some papers in front of him. "Here you go. I thought you might want to personally look these over." She said before giving Harvey a wink.

Harvey gave her an odd look before looking over the briefs. As he was looking through them he said, "Oh shit." and he looked to Donna for confirmation.

"I checked it twice." She said.

Harvey got up and put his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch." Harvey said simply.

Harvey went into the restaurant and saw the area that Layla was waitressing. He asked for a seat in her section before asking for a seat in her section. Layla walked over to where he was sitting and stopped when she saw him and he gave a grin. "Hi." he said.

"What can I get you, Mr. Specter?"

"Mr. Specter? Are we back to that after last night? I think you can call me Harvey."

"Alright, Harvey, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know how you didn't tell me that you went to Harvard Law School?"

"How did you find out?"

"It's my job to find out. Now tell me why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business and you didn't ask." she said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know Harvey seems very OC in this story, especially in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be back to his same old self in no time.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Chapter 4-

"That's your reasoning?" He asked completely flabbergasted. " You have managed to accomplish something that less than 1% that apply are able to and you don't think that it is noteworthy?"

"No I don't because it doesn't matter."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter because I never took the bar."

"Why not? You went to Harvard Law; once you passed the bar you could get a job anywhere that you wanted."

"Like I told you before..."

"Yeah I know, you wanted to be able to be there for your daughter while she was growing up but don't you realize because of the school you went to, you would have been able to get any job that you wanted and would have been able to give your daughter everything that she ever wanted."

"Don't you think I know that?" She said starting to get angry that Harvey was opening old wounds.

"Then why did you give up? It seems to me there is more to the story than just being there for your daughter." She ignored him and continued clearing other tables. "Ignore me all you want, your silence is just confirming what I already know, you're hiding something."

"Why do you care so much? I'm nothing to you."

"Well let's change that."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"Us being friends or anything else."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because we are too different. Now either order something or let me get back to work."

"Fine, I'll take the Chicken Manacotti with a glass of Cabarnet."

"Funny, I had you pegged as a whiskey and steak man." She said jotting down his order and walking away."

"Go out with me and you'll find out." He said looking at her with her back to him.

She turned slowly and looked at him, "Are you crazy? You don't know me."

"You already said that and like I said, I would like to change that."

"Why? What is so special about me that you have taken such an interest?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out. So what do you say?"

"I think you just confirmed my previous, although rhetorical, question."

"Which was?"

"That you're crazy. And please don't say something like I'm crazy about you or anything else that is cheesy like that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She walked away to place his order. When she returned with his glass of wine, she was about to quickly walk away when he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her walk away. "Look, I know that you don't want us to get involved but can you give me a good reason why." When she looked away, he continued, "Just give me one good reason and I'll leave you alone."

"It's not about me."

"Then what's it about?"

"It is about you and me and my daughter."

"Please elaborate."

"I have a daughter that already really likes you. If we were to go out, she is going to be around, getting more attached to you by the day. If things don't work out with us, which they most likely won't, the one that will be the most hurt out of us will be her. I can't... I won't do that to her."

"What makes you so sure that we won't work out?"

"Oh come on, Harvey, how can we? You and I both have trust and commitment issues. With only one person in the relationship having these issues makes the relationship difficult but when both have it, it makes the success of the relationship nearly impossible of surviving."

"Well which is it then, you being afraid of getting hurt or your daughter?"

"Both. There is your reason." She said walking away.

When she came back with his food, he was watching her intently while she placed his food in front of him. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"You can go out with me."

"You never give up do you?"

"No. There is a reason why I'm the best closer in New York."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm driven and ambitious."

"Isn't every corporate lawyer?"

"Not like me."

She walked away from him and went to attend to other customers. Harvey didn't pester her for the rest lunch about going out with him. He didn't understand why he was so intrigued by this woman that gave up everything. He could never do something like that. He had to commend her for it though, she truly was a dedicated mother.

Harvey was not going to go back to see Layla again, but less than a week later, he once again found himself frequenting her place of business. He sat at the bar and gave her a smirk and a wave when he saw her. She smiled back at him and took out a glass and preparing him his usual of single malt scotch. "Here you go, Harvey."

"Thank you." He took a small sip before saying, "Don't you have a break coming up?"

"Ummm," she looked at his watch and said, "Yeah in about ten minutes."

"Great, so you can have dinner with me."

"Harvey..."

"Look, the way I see it is that you have a half hour for dinner so why don't you go and order something for the two of us and get us two glasses of Pinot."

"Fine, you win."

About fifteen minutes later, Layla returned with their food and wine. They sat down and started talking about Harvey's work. About twenty minutes into their meal, a man walked in looking disheveled and haggard. He made his way over to the bar and order a shot tequila before he looked over at her and Harvey. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Layla Russo."

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." he said slurring his words.

"Daniel, go home, you're drunk and I believe you were forbidden from coming here again after the scene you caused last time."

"Oh come on, I just want to talk to you, Layla. Come on, you used to love to talk to me, until you became bored and felt you were too good for me. I guess that was true since you are sitting here having dinner with an uptight, suit wearing sphincter."

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with me?" Harvey said.

"Stay out of this money bags. I am talking to my girlfriend."

"Daniel, I am not your girlfriend. We broke up because you were an insecure, misogynistic alcoholic. Now I think you should leave."

"I don't think so. Not until we talk."

"I believe Layla asked you to leave." Harvey said getting up and into the man's face.

"Why don't you get out of my face?"

"Why don't you leave?"

"I will once she talks to me." Before Layla knew what was happening, the two men started throwing punches.

It took a few bartenders and waiters to break up the fight but they eventually pulled the two apart. Chandra came over and had both men thrown out of the restaurant but she was smart enough to do it one at a time so they wouldn't continue fighting in the middle of the street.

Harvey was the second to be escorted out, followed quickly by Layla. "Harvey. Harvey, wait."

"What?" He said a bit angrily. He turned to her before he was able to get into the backseat of the Lexus that Ray was driving.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan for that to happen. I never wanted you to meet him. And I'm so sorry that happened to you. Because of me you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. I knew what I was doing when I got in that guy's face."

"Well the least I can do for you is help clean you up."

"No, the least you can do for me is help clean me up and go out on one date with me."

"Let's start with the first and we'll see how it goes."

"I guess I can live with that." Harvey said making a space so she could get into the car.

Once they reached Harvey's penthouse, Layla asked where his first aid supplies were. "Bathroom, bottom drawer on the left."

Layla came back, sat on the couch, and started dabbing some peroxide on his face to clean his wounds. They were silent for the entire time that Layla was working. Harvey grabbed her wrist gently and brought it away from his face. The two started kissing like a couple of teenagers and only pulled away when they needed air. "Do you want some wine?"

"Sure."

Harvey got off the couch and approached his bar opening up a bottle of Burgundy. "Where's Julia tonight?"

"She has a sleepover with her cousins every weekend. It's been a tradition of theirs for about a year now."

Harvey looked up and saw her looking out at the night sky through the window. "Beautiful, right?"

"Yeah. On really muggy nights, I take a bunch of blankets and pillows and go up to the roof of our apartment in Queens with Julia and we just look at the sky, but it doesn't compare to this."

"I feel the same why, nothing compares to the Manhattan skyline."

"It really doesn't."

They were quiet for a moment before Layla asked, "Why do you want me to go out with you?"

"Because you're interesting."

"Come on."

"Alright, you want the truth. It is because you are interesting and mysterious and beautiful. That is what I look for in a person when I hire them and that is what I look for when I want to date someone.

And something you should know about me, when I see something that I like, I love it and I have to have it. I will go crazy if I don't get it. And the most important thing is I can be anything that you want me to be."

They were silent for another minute, before Layla said, "O.k."

"O.k. what?"

"O.k. I'll go out with you."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Your honesty. And for the record, with me, you just need to be yourself."


End file.
